of dragon slayers and vikings
by trooperjoker
Summary: hiccup is transported to fiore and becomes the plasma dragon slayer. how will fiore adapt to a dragon slayer mage/viking
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my loyal followers and readers and reviewers. I'm back with a brand new story. Which I hope people will read. If is a crossover betweeen the anime fairy tail and the movie how to train your dragon. **

**Anyway lets get on with the story.**

**Of dragon slayers and vikings chapter 1**

**I'm a Dragon Slayer!?**

"_Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup. Wake up already hiccup." Said toothless as he started to jump on the poor sleeping boy._

"ow. ow. ow. Okay toothless i'm up, i'm up. Hey toothless do you what day it is. (toothless gives a puzzled look) it's the anniversary of the day we met."

"_Yeah yeah yeah. What are we gonna do. Huh huh huh." said toothless even though hiccup couldn't understand him it didn't deter his spirits._

"Come on buddy lets go to the cove before dad wakes up." said hiccup while tiptoeing out of his house.

"Hey hiccup" shouted Astrid as she ran up to him.

"Oh hey Astrid what ya doing." said a nervous hiccup.

"oh just wanted to say and maybe challenge you to a race to finally show you i'm faster. Me and stormfly have been practicing nonstop." said a very excited astride.

"sorry astride. It's just gonna be a me and toothless day. Maybe tomorrow." said hiccup.

" okay I understand tomorrow." said a slightly upset Astrid. "prepare to get your butt kicked" said Astrid back to her normal self as she was walking away.

"Come on bud. Race ya to the cove." said hiccup as he began his little race.

**Fiore kingdom, forest near magnolia**

"ugh. When is that kid going to get here. I'm not getting any younger. Said a mysterious voice deep in the woods."

**Berk, cove**

"toothless face it I beat you." said a very confident and slightly cocky hiccup.

" _you only won cause I let you win. Don't be so full of yourself." said toothless event though it would just fall on deaf ears._

"toothless I wish I could understand what your saying so much. But then I think some of it might be insults so i'm a little turned of but still."

(a light is glowing of in the distance.)

"what do you think that is?" hiccup said to himself. He wandered closer and closer to the light until he

was only an inch away from it.

"its so beautiful." hiccup said mesmerized by it's imense beauty. He leaned in closer to look at the light but then It pulled him in.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" yelled hiccup as he was falling and the light was closing.

"_no hiccup I need to get help." said toothless as he ran as fast as he could to the village._

**Fiore kingdom, forest near magnolia**

"wakey wakey hiccup." said a voice he couldn't quite recognize. It was deep and reminded him of his father.

"dad?" said a still dazed hiccup.

" do I look like your dad kid. Even though it would be nice if you called me that." said the voice.

" who are you oh my gosh?!" said shouted hiccup as he saw that the voice had belonged to a dragon.

The dragon was actually quite beautiful with electric blue skin the kinda looked like jelly.

" my name is cato the plamsa dragon and I am going to make you the plasma dragon slayer."

" I don't want to slay dragons and where are we?' said a very confused and upset hiccup.

" first of all we are in fiore a world very different from your own and secondly you will be able to use

dragon slayer magic wich will give you the abilities of a dragon." said cato very proud of himself.

" do I get a choice in this?" said hiccup.

" nope. I didn't send you here for nothing." said cato.

"wait you sent me here!" said a shocked hiccup.

" get some sleep training begins tomorrow." said cato as he left to sleep leaving hiccup to wonder

about the situation he was in.

**Berk. night**

"hello toothless have you seen hiccup I couldn't find him all day."

" _hiccups missing help me find him" said toothless._

" him i'm sure he'll be back soon. See ya later toothless." said stoick slightly worried.

" _hiccup where are you?" said a very upset toothless._

**End of chapter 1**

_**So how was it so far read rate and review.**_


	2. welcome to team natsu hiccup haddock!

**Hello all my loyal followers and readers and reviewers. Brief recap: cato the plasma dragon brought hiccup to fiore in order to make him the plasma dragon slayer and berk barely noticed he's gone. Amway on to **

**Of dragon slayers and vikings chapter 2**

**welcome to Team Natsu Hiccup Haddock**

**fiore, woods near magnolia**

"hiccup hiccup. Wake up already you lazy boy it's time for training." said a very annoyed cato

"ugh. What happened. Oh my gods a dragon!" said hiccup

"we already went through this yesterday now lets hurry up with your training. I'm going to make you a

third generation dragon slayer." said cato very annoyed at his slayer.

" whats a third generation dragon slayer?" asked a very puzzled hiccup

"that means i'm going to teach you the basics and then implant a lacrima crystal to help with the

advanced moves. Simple right." said cato

"no not really." said hiccup plainly.

" anyway we going to start with one of the most important things, eating your element.(leaves to get some plasma.) i'll be right back."

" um okay I'll just be here then. Thinking: did I really just agree to this. Well I have no idea where I am

or how to get home so I might as well stick to it." said/thought hiccup

"I'm back (drops plasma in front of hiccup) now eat this." "but I really don't want to" " I said eat it!"

Shouted cato as hicccup reluctanlty ate the plasma.

"wow that was really good" said hiccup "what do we do next."

"well we start working on your roar then other moves.

**3 months later**

" wow hiccup your a really fast learner. Now for our final lesson the lacrima. This will only hurt for a

minute." said cato slyly

" okay. ( lacrima is inserted) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" hiccup shots as he withers on the ground In

pain.

"stop being such a crybaby it's over already." said a annoyed cato.

"okay so what do we do next" said a very excited hiccup waiting to here what to to do next after his weeks of vigorous and kind of fun training.

" hiccup this will be the last time we see each other so I am going to give you this parting gift.( hands hiccup midnight gray exceed egg.) I will miss you so much." said a cato almost in tears.

"wait what do you mean parting gift. Don't leave me" hiccup wailed.

"goodbye hiccup. When you wake up i'll be gone." Said cato

" wait what do you mean when I wake (cato bonks hiccup on the head)

**Berk**

"toothless have you seen hiccup he promised me a race today." said Astrid.

" _sorry Astrid I haven't. **Hiccup is missing **I can't find him." whined toothless. _

"_wait I have an idea. Follow me." toothless said as he grabbed Astrid and dragged her to the cove._

"Toothless what are you doing. Let me go!" Astrid yelled as toothless dragged her away.

**Fiore kingdom, woods near magnolia 2 weeks later**

"nastu you usually go on your ignell hunts alone why did you bring the whole team along this time." said lucy clearly annoyed.

"because with more people we can find ignell faster." owwww. "hey what was that." said a very puzzled natsu.

" we shall approach it slowly." said ezra taking charge once again.

" what about ignell. Ezra do we even have a plan it could be dangerous." said natsu and gray.

"Are you disobeying me." Said a very scary ezra

" no ma'am." said gray and natsu in unison.

Slowly they approached the noise and saw a boy dressed in weird clothing

" owww. cato! Where did you go don't leave me. Hey who are your guys?" said hiccup

"we could ask you the same thing." said lucy.

"are you friend or foe." said ezra

"friend defiantly friend. hey you remind me of my friend back home named astride. I bet you two would get along great." said hiccup

" okay whats your name and are you a mage and what guild are you in if you have one " asked gray

trying to get some infromation on him.

" my name is hiccup haddock. I'm a third generation plasma dragon slayer and I'm not in a guild." said

hiccup kinda worried of these strange new people.

" your a dragon slayer. What happened to your dragon." said a very excited natsu.

"he left." Said hiccup sadly.

"Hey lets bring him to fairy tail." said natsu

" um I'm not really sure about. Hiccup didn't have time to finish as natsu dragged him to fairy tail and team natsu follwed him.

**Fairy tail**

" hey master I got a new recruit." said natsu bursting through the door.

Mirajane noticed the little boy natsu was carrying and went up to him.

"hello where would you like your stamp and what color?" said mirajane sweetly.

"um electric blue on my right hand please." said hiccup shyly.

" hey what kind of magic do you use?" said levy curiously.

" I use plasma dragon slayer magic" said hiccup proudly.

" wow another dragon slayer. It's so rare but know we have 4 slayers." said everyone.

" hey where is your exceed." said lucy.

" you mean this egg." Said hiccup while holding said egg.

" yeah that. Crack crack. Oh wow it's hatching." said lucy

crack. A little midnight gray cat with emerald green eyes appeared in hiccups hands.

" hi. Do you have a name" said hiccup to the little cat.

The cat only just stared at him.

" how about I call you toothless ii. Do you like that."

" aww it's so cute." said ezra much to the shock of everyone.

" hmm lets get you some clothes tomorrow huh bud." said hiccup while the little cat.

" hey hiccup do you want to join team natsu" said happy.

" sure. Hey do you know a place where I can stay."

"of course but lets work on that tomorrow." said lucy.

" hey all of you brats. Lets have a party for our new member." said master.

Fairy tail partied like theres no tomorrow.

**Berk, the cove**

"toothless why did you bring me here. Hey whats that. said Astrid looking at a scorch mark on the

ground. Oh my gosh hiccup was captured. Quick we need to get to the chief. Said Astrid while running

to the chief with toothless following behind.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. our first mission where's hiccup

**Hello all my loyal followers and readers and reviewers. Brief recap: hiccup has joined team nastsu and got his exceed toothless ii. astrid is going to get the chief about the missing hiccup. **

**Of dragon slayers and vikings chapter 3**

**our first mission/ where's hiccup**

**fairy tail guild**

"um hey Lucy do you know a place where i can stay." said hiccup still sluggish from the party.

"oh you can stay in fairy hills boy dorm but your going to need some money first." said lucy

"hey hiccup lets go on a mission!" shouted natsu. as energetic as usual.

"um sure which mission? asked hiccup

" natsu i found a good one." said happy

"hmm. vanquish a group of bandits. reward 600,000 jewels. **warning bandits can cancel your magic**. located in lexio town " read natsu out loud.

" this is perfect come on lets get going.' shouted natsu as he ran out the door. the rest of the team following him.

"woah. wait cancel your magic?! isn't that a little bit oh i don't know dangerous. said hiccup. Hey wait up." said hiccup as he ran to catch up to the team toothless ii following behind.

**BERK**

"chief, chief!" screamed astrid as she was running to his house some vikings noticing this had begun to gather.

"what is it hofferson." said hiccup wondering why she was so upset.

" it's about hiccup. he's missing i can't find him anywhere." "wait what do you mean by missing." "missing as in he's gone." said astrid in a futile attempt to remain calm.

"now now hofferson he's bound to turn up somewhere." said stoic confident in his answer

_a oddly colored terrible terror flew down to stocik with a letter in his mouth._

"hmm i haven't seen that color on a terror. a really bright shade of blue. hmm? must be a new bread. a letter?"

_dear vikings i know where hiccup is. do not worry he is perfectly safe. he is in a place called fiore. is is somewhat safe. he is bound to make new friends and experiences. but since their might be some fretting i will invite a SMALL group of vikings to fire to come visit him._

_i will return in a week to get them. i will be at the cove where toothless usually hangs out with hiccup. __**REMEMBER 1 WEEK.**_

_with love,_

_cato. the plasma dragon :)._

"cato. weird name for a dragon. and what is plasma anyway. this might be a trick but it does say where hiccup is. okay any volunteers to go meet this dragon and get hiccup back." said stoic still a bit confused by the letter.

"i'll go." said snotlout to everyones surprise. "count us in we want to kick some butt." said the twins "i'm in. i need to rescue my boyfriend. i mean hiccup." said astrid " i guess i'll come to it will give me a chance to learn about this new dragon. alright it's settled then prepare yourselves kids. you leave in a week.

**FIORE, magnolia train station**

" 5 tickets to lexio town." said ezra. "that will be 50,000 jewels please. hey if you don't mind me asking why are you going there anyway it's a pretty rotten place if you know what i mean." said the conductor surprisingly cheery.

" where going there to take out a group of bandits." said ezra clearly not wanting to make any small talk. "okay then. train leaves in five minutes better get on board." said the conductor.

_the team boarded the train then it started moving._

" ugh. i thought this was supposed to be peaceful. why do i feel like vomiting." Said hiccup trying to hold back barf.

"because that is a dragon slayers weakness. motion sickness. would it help i laid on you." said a distinctly feminine voice.

" huh. _Glurg. _lucy did you say something." " nope i was reading." "i did!" "Who _ugh _said that_._ Down here." " wow toothless ii you can talk. and you sound kinda girly." said a surprised hiccup.

" yeah i can talk. and i sound girly because i am a girl. what did you think i was?" asked toothless ii.

" i wasn't really sure. _hiccups face turned green. bleh! he picked out the window._

_" _ugh i hate this i hope it will be over soon." said hiccup trying to not barf again.

LEXIO Town. anyone getting of.

" come on lets go." said gray.

" yes. please "said hiccup and natsu as they left the train.

**BERK I WEEK LATER**

" I can't believe were doing this. i know right hey do you think this dragon will blow stuff up if we train it." said tuff and ruff nut.

"can you two stop thinking about destruction for 1 minute!" yelled astrid.

" i agree with the shrieking girl can you two be quiet."

"who said that?" asked fish legs ready to pee his pants.

_an electric blue dragon suddenly appeared in front of the teens. fishlegs promptly screamed._

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"ouch. that really hurt my ears."

"Wow a talking dragon. wheres hiccup?" asked snotlout.

" wow getting straight to the point now are we. my name is cato and if you want to know where hiccup is just step into the portal. i will joins shortly.

_A portal of light suddenly appears and the distinct screech of a night fury is heard._

" hello night fury. don't worry you can come along to. step into the portal and you'll see hiccup.

"ready you guys?" asked astrid slightly nervous.

_ALL the teens including toothless stepped into the portal with cato following soon after. the portal disappeared._

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Hello all my loyal followers. i am going to be putting up all the future parings for this story they are lucy x natsu , gray x juvia , ezra x jellal , hiccup x lissana , (she needs some love to) astrid x snotlout (same with snotlout) , ruff nut x fishlegs , tuff nut x undecided. vote in the review who

you want tuff nut to be with.


End file.
